Untouchable
by Yoimxxxxxx
Summary: "Put lust in place of love, and unleash all your ungodly desires upon him" is the mentality embedded into all Uchiha men, but there was one man who detested this ideal and found himself not bound by his clan's crooked traditions. An ItaNeji Story. Non-Uchiha massacre. AU [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue

**Pairing(s):** ItaNeji, SasuNaru (only slightly)  
**Rated:** M for slash, minor coarse language, sexual situations, sex slavery  
**Summary:** "Put lust in place of love, and unleash all your ungodly desires upon him" is the mentality embedded into all Uchiha men, but there was one man who detested this ideal and found himself not bound by his clan's crooked traditions.** (Beta'd by .ItachiUchiha,x)**

* * *

**Untouchable Prologue.**

-xxx-

_The Uchiha clan…a highly respected band that resides in the land hidden in the leaves. Its men are most prestige- highly praised among the elders. They are greatly looked up to by the villagers. Their wealth exceeds us all; their empire covers a great percentage of the village._

_The Uchiha men…blessed with marrying the most beautiful women of the land. Their wives' beauty coveted by the common man; the lives their wives lead longed for by the common woman. Their children are most privileged- the best of the best and the inheritance they are to receive from their parent's passing…_

_And although their lives are ideal in many different ways, the Uchiha men are still unsatisfied. By nature, there are certain impulses their women cannot fulfill. They have a burning desire- a terrible lust for the something untouchable to them. And what is untouchable, you may ask?_

_Another male._

_The Uchiha men have a dark secret they keep hidden to protect the name, to keep their honor. The homosexual fantasies they tend to harbor, sweltering within the confines of their minds that drive them to the brink of insanity. They are overbearingly sexual, and because they do love their women, they dare not chance the possibility of abuse to them. That is where their hunger for men stems from._

_Because they ARE the Uchiha, they always get what they want…no matter the cost it is to another's life. For generations, on their twenty first birthday, they receive a male companion- a sex slave bought by their father at a hefty price- kept in the dark, hidden away from their women, children, and villagers. They are to have their way with their men whenever the urge boils over and they feel as though they will lose control._

_The Uchiha men are given two conditions upon receiving their slave: they are not to refuse him for it would be disrespectful to their fathers for the price paid…and they are not to fall in love, for if they do, the love towards their wife will cease, and an heir will not be produced; the Uchiha clan would diminish, and the powerful empire built for years would fall._

_"Put lust in place of love, and unleash all your ungodly desires upon him" is the mentality embedded into all Uchiha men to keep the two conditions from being broken, but there was one man who detested this ideal and found himself not bound by his clan's crooked traditions…_

_This is the story of the man who gave his own life to save mine; the man I grew to love._

/End Prologue.

* * *

**A/N: This story is a re-post. I finally got a little inspiration to finish writing it, and I hope you all like the finished product!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Untouchable Chapter One.**

-xxx-

It was the eve of June 9th. Towards the back of the Uchiha compound, in the biggest mansion of the rest, a celebration was being held for him. It was the most important year any Uchiha male was grateful to see. It was the day he was recognized as a man, and glasses clinked full of expensive champagne and people cheered for in honor of him. Itachi Uchiha had just met his twenty first year.

He stood in the middle of the ballroom floor with two arms wrapped around his broad shoulders- one of his father's and the other of his older brother, Sasuke. Fugaku was proudly gloating about his son's accomplishments up until this point; the annoyance of his father's slightly slurred bragging words ached his ears. Sasuke, drunk beyond belief, kept tugging harshly at his shoulder, stumbling through the embarrassing recollections of their childhood as he gave his speech. He hated it, feeling this was all for nothing and wished nothing more than to return to his room.

"Tonight, my youngest son is a man," Fugaku started to speak, removing his arm from Itachi's shoulder and stepping up from him, speaking to the public. "And on this glorious day, he is given a bride to be; a beautiful woman that will aid him to produce an heir to inherit his good will and fortune, and good looks might I add." People snickered, and Itachi subtly rolled his eyes at the arrogant remark. There was no denying Itachi's good looks; his slightly tanned skin contrasted his dark features- long raven hair that touched the middle of his back and smoldering onyx irises that seemed to pierce into another's soul. Even the parallel lines that lay on either side of the bridge of his nose added to his beauty.

His father turned towards him, a crooked smile marring his features, and lifted two fingers to the air, snapping them for the servants to open the doors of the ballroom. "Itachi," he paused, smirking mischievously at his son, "meet your bride."

All eyes in the room shifted sideways as their glances met the large double doors. The outline of a slim woman stood between the parted doors. As she walked into the light, her hair was revealed to be a light pink placed into an elegant bun atop her head. Her skin was a creamy white, and she wore a sheer, light pink gown that clung to the curves of her frame; the straps of her dress fell slightly off her shoulders. She continued gracefully towards Itachi as if an angel floating atop a cloud as eyes followed her, meeting him in the center of the brightly lit room. Her face looked towards the floor in her stride, but once in front of him, she looked up- revealing glittering emerald irises that gazed into his onyx ones.

"I am delighted to finally meet you, Itachi" the woman spoke, bringing a hand up for Itachi to catch into his own, and he did- placing a chaste kiss upon the smooth skin.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Haruno," he responded, placing the hand back to her side as she gave him a smile.

"Won't they make a lovely couple!" Fugaku asked cheerfully, raising his half-filled flute into the air. The multitude agreed audibly, clinking glasses and letting out loud, gleeful shrills.

-xxx-

Among the chattering of the guests in attendance for his party and the music echoing off the golden walls, a few minutes had passed, and Itachi felt an irritating urge to get away from the scene. Finding his bride who was speaking to a small cluster of Uchiha women who had approached in the center of the room, he asked Sakura if she would excuse him. She nodded to him, turning back to continue conversing with the women and others who came to her with congratulations.

Itachi thanked her, and turned on his heels towards the stairs. Thinking he had managed to slip away from the gathering unnoticed, a firm hand came crashing down on his shoulder- shaking him in a frantic manner.

"Man, Itachi! You're one lucky bastard. Sakura is fucking gorgeous!"

An aggravated Itachi narrowed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as he removed the hand from his shoulder, casting it downward to the side of the man it belonged to. "Thank you, Sasuke, for your...approval," he stated in an indifferent tone.

Sasuke let out a hearty chuckle as he staggered in his spot, downing another glass of champagne as if he weren't already drunk. Removing the emptied glass from his lips, a crooked smirk came onto his lips. "I thought I had it good when Ino was given to me, but you," Sasuke closed his half lidded eyes and shook his head, "you've most definitely got it better."

"This isn't a contest, Sasuke, and I honestly don't want you to start comparing."

Sasuke scoffed at his younger brother. "You're so damn uptight, Itachi! What's wrong with a little friendly competition between brothers?"

Itachi glared in the direction of the older Uchiha. Not wanting to entertain his brother's meaningless conversation, he searched for an excuse to escape. "Don't you need more champagne?"

Looking to the long forgotten glass in his hand, Sasuke brought it up to eye level- his brow furrowing as he met the empty flute. "You're right. Servant!" he called loudly to one who was standing nearby, "I need more champagne!"

As Sasuke's attention was focused on the servant he was yelling at for more of the bubbling liquid, Itachi slowly backed towards the stairs and inconspicuously walked upward. He strode through the hall of the second floor of the mansion, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his suit jacket as he continued his trek.

"What a waste of time" he noted, reaching the outside of his bedroom. He placed a hand to the silver knob, twisting and pushing the wooden door open. He stepped into the dark room dimly lit by the pale whitish blue hue of the moon's light. Closing the door behind him, he removed his jacket and tie, throwing them to the bed in front of him. He unbuttoned his collared shirt halfway and discarded the painfully tight dress shoes his father had advised him to wear for the event.

He walked to sit at his desk next to the window. Finding purchase in the cushioned chair, he laid back- throwing his head upward to stare at the rustic, wooden plank ceiling. "I really don't want to marry this woman" he sighed.

He closed his eyes and listened as the whistling of the wind whipped through the leaves of the willows. The rolling of the tides crashed against jagged rocks outside his window settled his thoughts; the call of a crow in the distance rung deep within his ears. He was at peace; his room was his safe haven.

He was interrupted from his solitude with a knock at his, and he let out an annoyed sigh to the intruder.

"Come in.

The door creaked at the hinges as it was pushed forward allowing his father to enter. "You left us so soon, Itachi. Did you not want to speak with your new bride?"

Itachi shook his head in response, not looking towards his father but instead gazing outside his window at the intriguing scenery. "I am not interested in her right now, father. I only want to be left to be left alone."

"I see," Fugaku acknowledged and exited the room unexpectedly; the creaking at the door's hinges signaled his retreat.

A few minutes passed, and Itachi heard footsteps drawing near his bedroom.

"Let me go!" he heard an irate voice call. "You're full of shit, let me go!"

The door of his bedroom opened once again, and a slender body came falling through, crashing to the floor. The body was naked, save the thin loincloth covering his sex. Brunette hairs fell in front of his face, stretching around him over the wooden floor boards. He coughed as the air tried to fill his lungs being that it was temporarily knocked out of him upon impact.

Fugaku slipped in behind the man lying on the floor, giving him a light kick of the foot to his stomach. "I had to pay a pretty hefty amount for this one. He's a feisty little thing, and he has a serious mouth on him." Fugaku bent down, picking the smaller males chin up between his thumb and index finger earning a scowl. "He should be fun to tame," he spoke, licking him lips at his son's new "companion". Throwing the face from his fingers harshly towards the floor and standing up, Fugaku turned his back towards Itachi signaling he was to exit again. "I trust if anyone can handle him, it's you, Itachi. Happy birthday" and with that, he stepped through shutting the door closed behind him.

Heavily breathing, the male still lying on the floor sat up- gritting his teeth as he forced back tears threatening to escape the corners of his eyes. His hands were tied tightly behind his back; the rope burned into his skin as he struggled to break free. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. He became uneasy feeling a pair of eyes focusing on him. He whipped his head up to see the dark, long haired male still sitting in his desk- only flashing red irises zeroing in on his lean frame.

Itachi peered onto the man; squinted pale irises met his- glimmering in the moon's light. His porcelain flesh radiated flawlessly underneath the blue hue.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" The boy barked, still struggling to break his wrists free from their painful bondage.

Itachi was silent; his demeanor was calm, and his gaze was stoic, yet intense. He arose from his chair and began sauntering over to the younger male. His pace was agonizingly slow, and the male on the floor shifted uncomfortably as he tried to desperately move away from the taller male coming towards him.

"Stay back!" he commanded, his heart racing when his back met a wall behind him, trapping him.

The raven haired male kneeled down; those crimson red irises still intently stared the other directly in the droplets fell from the younger's taut brow. The brunette bit his quivering bottom lip, grinding his teeth along the stretched skin as he shivered from the penetrating gaze.

"You're a beautiful one," Itachi's voice was steady, the bass in his voice ringing deep within the other's ears. He gave the boy a painfully drawn out once-over, and focused back into his shimmering silver tinted irises. "I have no desire to defile you."

"Yeah right! You're just like the others, you bastard!" He received in retort, a glob of spit finding its way onto his nose.

Removing his shirt and wiping his face of the insult, Itachi threw the soiled article to the side, returning his gaze back to his slave. He reached a hand behind the smaller male, earning a foot pressed harshly into his stomach in an attempt to push him away.

"I told you don't touch-" the male was silenced at the feel of the rope loosening from his wrists. 'He…freed me?' He asked himself, looking confused at the dark male in front of him.

"I told you" Itachi's voice was smooth as he hovered over the younger male, "I have no desire to defile you." He rose to his feet, still looking down at the mostly naked male quivering below him. "Here," he threw a blanket from his bed to the other as he walked back to his chair, "put this over yourself for warmth."

The brunette male peeled himself from the wall, wrapping the warmed plush blanket around his body and rubbing his wounded wrists. He sighed at the feel of the fuzzy hairs of the blanket rubbing against his chilled skin. "Th-thank you," he responded gratefully, pushing his long hairs that framed the sides of his face behind his ears.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked, turning his desk chair to face the male and having a seat.

"Neji" the slender man answered, a blush heating his cheeks.

"Neji" Itachi paused, placing his index finger to his chin, "what a beautiful name for such a stunning male." Neji turned away bashfully, biting his bottom lip as his blush deepened in color. "Neji, I understand what you were brought here for, and I'm sorry you've been taken away from your home for that purpose…but I won't use you. You're free to go."

Neji's eyes widened as he was met with Itachi's words. He was an Uchiha male, and knowing the dark secret of the clan's men, he was confused as to why he was being released. "Why…why am I-"

"Because I told you I have no reason to defile you, that's why," Itachi interrupted impatiently, turning his chair away from Neji and placing his elbows onto his desk; leaning forward so that his clasped hands covered his lips. "I have no desire for such acts. Now go."

Sensing the irritation in the older male's voice, Neji rose to his feet- the blanket wrapping around his exposed figure and his hair cascading downward around him. He turned towards the door, placing a hand on the knob and looking towards it. As he tried to make his exit, he found himself hesitating- biting his lower lip as he was met with a conflicting emotion. What was this? He asked himself, unsure of what he was feeling. He looked towards the male sitting at the desk looking outside his bedroom window. He was different, this Itachi guy, and Neji found himself wanting to get to know him more…feeling attached to the mysterious male.

"Would-" Neji paused, taking his hand from the door knob and turning towards the back he was met with, "would you mind if I stayed with you?"

"Why do you wish to stay knowing your purpose for being brought here will be unfulfilled?"

Neji looked towards the floor and his eyes softened as he felt the tears flooding again. "I- I don't really have anyone back at home now. Being sold, I felt as though I was betrayed, as if I was discarded by my own family, but you," he paused again, looking towards the male whom he was speaking to and pacing towards him, "you've shown a greater care for me in just a few sentences. Your kindness and your care is why I want to stay."

Closing his eyes and listening to the pleading tone in the long haired male's voice, Itachi let a small smirk grace his face, hidden beneath his fingers and away from the man who caused it. "Letting your freedom go to stay with an Uchiha male…it's truly unheard of."

"Well, you're not like other Uchiha men, are you?" Neji asked rhetorically, the rose color rising into his cheeks once again.

"I guess you are right…and you may stay if that is what you want, however I will say this," Itachi placed his hands upon his desk top, pushing himself upward from his seat and turning to meet the male behind him. Silver irises sparkled in the moonlight and flesh glowed angelically; the sight before him was the most enticing sight his eyes had ever met, but before he would even allow his mind to linger on the sight, he spoke "I will not touch. My hands will never lay themselves upon your skin, for any reason…I promise."

Neji closed the space between them, bringing himself just a few inches from the taller male; he looked up to him, with those same mesmerizing white eyes and a gracious smile striking across his angelic face. "Thank you."

/End of Chapter 1.


End file.
